fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy (Pure's)
Fairy Fairy requires Nature, Light and 400 diamonds to be fused, in a total of 1500 diamonds. Fairy is very versatile and easy to use for professionals, but can be a little less harder to use for newbies. Fairy does high damage within medium range, and also has a close combat spell for close combat users. Fairy has a debuff called "EXP Reduction" which reduces EXP earned by opponents by percentage, either it's in their description or not, and lasts accordingly (except for the second spell and the ultimate). Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : High Speed : Above Average Spells Pixie's Dust User blows dust in front of them, damaging players that come in contact with it and reduce the EXP they earn in casting spells. Reduces the gravity of the caster for a few seconds. --> The user blows magical, golden bits of dust in front of them within the range of Incinerating Burst. The dust, unlike Incinerating Burst (from Lava Element) does not fade and takes 4.8 seconds before they reach the ground. When players go inside the piles of dust, or in case, get hit, they take 16 ~ 23 damage consecutively (per 0.6 seconds), and can deal over 290 ~ 360 total damage and temporarily blocks their screen with dust. It also reduces the EXP of that/those player/s by 30% of the total EXP they earn in casting a certain spell. While the dust doesn't touch the ground or fall, the caster's gravity is reduced by 28% for 2 seconds. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana Ethereal Wings User grows transparent, magical wings that can be activated by pressing 'F' key. When triggered, they fly around following the cursor's direction for a few seconds. --> The user kneels down and slowly grows wings similar to their skin tone. These wings are transparent and large enough to block certain projectiles (except for Explosion, Sound and Angel). The wings don't activate quickly unless the caster presses 'F' key or wait for 6.4 seconds. Their flight will be somehow similar to the way the user flies in Soaring Upheaval (Dragon element) but stays in midair for atleast 3.5 seconds during flight while they follow the cursor's direction. When the caster lands, they summon a small shockwave that blinds opponents for 1 second within 10 studs area. This travelling spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 600 shards Fae's Mischief User shoots magical blasts in a cross-line direction, each dealing medium damage and reduces mana of opponents. --> The user charges a medium-sized ball of golden dust for 3 seconds. After 3 seconds, the ball shoots seven small orbs in a cross line direction (cross shape) while travelling on alternate. The large ball of dust shrinks during this. When the orbs hit anything, surfaces or players, they create a 8-stud shockwave that affects players in an arc. Each arc made does 38 ~ 61 damage to players within range. Not only it does decent damage and inflicts 0.7 second stun but it also reduces the mana of affected opponents by 100. If the arc hits monsters (in survival mode), it does the same damage and stun but lowers the damage they inflict by 50% for 3 seconds. If all orbs hit, they can deal 266 ~ 427 damage, and reduces the EXP they gain by 25% for 3 seconds and 200 reduced mana at the end. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 800 shards Oracle's Ritual User lays a symbol on a location and let's pixies and fairies spin around it, damaging all players within it and does high damage. --> The user creates a wreath of vines on a nearby area within 22 studs. The vines capture any player who try to touch them or when they are caught in it. If there is none, it stays for 10 seconds and wait til it gets a player. When it gets a player, fairies and pixies spin around them, dealing 21 ~ 44 damage as they throw pixie dust and magical balls that reduce their EXP by 5% per projectile thrown, and deals 168 ~ 352 damage in total, while it can reduce a total of 40% EXP for 7 seconds. This close range spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1000 shards Fairy God Mother User summons a little fairy and transforms into a horrendously large old woman with a wand, attempting to trap players in vines and do massive damage. --> The user opens a small jar and flees a fairy. This fairy will become a large, yet old, wrinkly woman with a wooden wand. She will point her wand to players within 25 studs range and trap them in vines. Once the enemies are caught, they will receive 30 ~ 65 damage per second for 9 seconds. This will deal 270 ~ 585 damage and will disappear like a bubble, together with the vines. The caster, during this, is immune to damage for 4 seconds. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1150 shards